The present invention relates to an improved construction of a wooden bench, and more particularly, to a wooden bench with metal reinforced back and sidearms sections.
With the advent of increasing leisure time, outdoor lawn and garden entertainment continues to gain popularity, thus increasing the desire for attractive yet durable outdoor furniture. To supply such furniture to a growing market in a cost efficient, convenient manner, ready to construct and easy to knock down furniture has become a demanded necessity. The desirability of ready to assemble furniture components is based upon lower attendant shipping and storage costs for the wholesaler and retailer.
One drawback of many conventional easy to knock down furniture constructions is the tendency of such furniture components to lose their assembled integrity over time and normal wear. This is particularly experienced in arm supports for outdoor furniture such as wooden benches.
A wide variety of bench construction are known in the art, for instance, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,775 issued Hamilton, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,734 issued to Seymer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,536 issued to Suzuki; U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,734 issued to Seymer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,076 issued to Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,312 issued to Skalka.
Those skilled in the art, however, have recognized a significant need for durability and attractiveness of the outdoor furniture in this market. The present invention fulfills these needs.